everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darling Charming
Darling Charming – córka Księcia z bajki. Jest ona częścią nieujawnionej jeszcze baśni, gdyż istnieje wiele opowieści na temat księżniczek w potrzebie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się ona po stronie Rebelsów, ponieważ woli ona mieć przygody, zamiast być wciąż ratowaną. Darling jest młodszą siostrą bliźniaczką Dextera oraz siostrą Daringa, z których obaj są Royalsami. Osobowość Darling jest skromna urocza, sprytna, pomocna i zawsze gotowa bronic tego co słuszne, w brew pozorom dziewczyna posiada silny charakter. W smoczych igrzyskach widzimy również ze ma zdolności przywódcze jak przystało na przyszła królową. Jest również świetnym naukowcem i często przeprowadza badania, dziewczyna od dzieciństwa uwielbia czytać od książek o manierach przez naukowe, aż do przygodowych przy których najczęściej się odpręża. Wygląd Darling ma długie włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu. Tak jak jej bracia, posiada ona niebieskie oczy. Nosi blado niebiesko-fioletową sukienkę obszytą czarną koronką. Posiada również uroczy pieprzyk pod prawym okiem. Baśń Książę z Bajki - postać pojawiająca się w wielu opowieściach dotyczących uwięzionych księżniczek. Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jest on jako ich wybawca, ratujący je z uciemiężenia lub więzienia. Jego wygląd opisuje się jako zniewalający, a sylwetkę - dobrze zbudowaną, wręcz doskonałą. Często posiada on także cechy charakteru ułatwiające interakcje z księżniczkami. Książę z Bajki pojawiał się między innymi w opowieści o Królewnie Śnieżce, Kopciuszku, a współcześnie - w serii filmów "Shrek". Relacje Rodzina Darling jest jedyną córką Księcia z Bajki. Jej starsi bracia to Dexter Charming i Daring Charming. Daring jest od niej starszy o dziewięć miesięcy, natomiast Dexter - jedynie o kilka sekund, gdyż jest jej bliźniakiem. Dziewczyna lepiej się dogaduje właśnie z nim, nie tylko z powodu ich bliźniactwa, ale również z uwagi na wątpliwości obojga z nich co do swojego przeznaczenia. Jej mama Królowa Charming jest bardzo dumna ze swoich dzieci, lecz kiedy Darling nie przestrzega zasad damy w opałach mama ją za to karci, Darling jest bardzo wytworna i elegancka, lecz nie znosi być traktowana jako nieporadna i bezbronna. Lecz kiedy Darling ujawnia swój sekret i mówi otwarcie, że nie chce iść za przeznaczeniem ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny jej matka wykazuje zrozumienie i wsparcie daje jej nawet książkę sekretne przygody Lady Marion W Lesie Sherwood. Posiada również sporo kuzynów, ponieważ jej tata miał 5 rodzeństwa. Jest wnuczką króla Auspiciousa i Królowej Alluringi Charming. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Raven Queen i Rosabellą Beauty. Obie zaimponowały Darling tym, że wytrwale bronią swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się również z Jillian Beanstalk, ponieważ łączy je miłość do przygód oraz ze swoim starszym bratem Dexterem, z którym od zawsze dzieliła swoje wątpliwości co do przeznaczenia a chłopak z nią. Ma ona również dobre relacje ze swoim bratem Daringiem oraz Cerise Hood. Miłość Obecnie Darling nie ma chłopaka, ponieważ jej bracia skutecznie odpędzają każdego adoratora. Jednak lubi ona chłopców o czystym sercu i iście rycerskiej postawie. Mając również świadomość, że wyznawane jej miłości często są nie szczere nie zwraca przez to na nie uwagi. Zajęcia * Zarządzanie Królestwem * Nauka i Czarnoksięstwo * Muzyka * Zaanonsowane Zaloty * Księżniczko-logia * Grimmnastyka * Ratowanie Damy w Opałach * Trening Bohaterów * Korono-logia Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Darling jest koń, który potrafi zmieniać kolory i stawać się niewidzialnym. Posiada także psa o imieniu Chance. W filmie Smocze igrzyska miała smoczyce Herowing. Ever_After_High_Pet_figures_-_Chance.png|Chance dnr62_c_16_019.jpg|Smoczek Lalki Basic Darling.jpg|Lalka Darling_Charming.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: CDH58 W tej serii grzywka Darling spięta jest z tyłu głowy, natomiast pozostała część włosów jest lekko pokręcona. Czubek głowy dziewczyny wieńczy srebrna tiara z pudrowo różowym piórem. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitna sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Jej rękawy wykończone są różową siateczką, natomiast jej przednia część, oraz cały klosz są srebrne i imitują zbroję rycerza. Szyja oraz ramiona Darling zostały ozdobione srebrnymi naramiennikami, utrzymującymi się na dwóch łańcuchach i kołnierzu. W pasie lalka została przepasana srebrnym pasem. Spod niego wystaje błękitna siateczka ozdobiona niebieskim i różowym brokatem. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna bransoleta, połączona z pierścionkiem tego samego koloru. Buty Darling również są srebrne, a wiązane są one na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona srebrna torebka z pancerzem po bokach oraz pamiętnik. Dragon Games Darling_DG_doll.png|Lalka Darling_DG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dragon Games' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 31 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla: Darling Charming. * 8 października 2013: Darling debiutuje w Księdze Legend. * maj 2014: Darling zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Dextera z serii Basic. * 1 stycznia 2015: Zdjęcie pierwszej lalki Darling pojawia się w internecie. * 6 lutego 2015: Darling debiutuje w filmie Święto Baśniowiosny. * maj 2015: Pierwsza lalka Darling zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * maj 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Darling zostają wyjawione. * 3 czerwca 2015: Oficjalny art Darling zostaje ujawniony. * 3 czerwca 2015: Profil Darling zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. Ciekawostki * Mimo, iż Dexter jest jej bliźniakiem, Daring jest do niej znacznie bardziej podobny. * Boi się wszystkiego co nie jest "urocze" ( np. mrówniki). * Darling w przetłumaczeniu z j.angielskiego oznacza "ukochany". Jej nazwisko nawiązuje do "prince Charming" czyli księcia z bajki, jej ojca obecnie nazywanego King Charming co można przetłumaczyć jako bajkowy król lub król z bajki. * W filmie smocze igrzyska widzimy, że w literze I nad swoim nazwiskiem zamiast kropki rysuje koronę. * Jej Mama najprawdopodobniej była damą w opałach, z racji tego że takie miało być przeznaczenie Darling. * Debiutuje w książce "Księga Legend". Kiedy Raven nie podpisuje księgi Darling mdleje. * Potrafi przeprowadzić resuscytacje ( po ang. CPR). * Jej pełny tytuł brzmi ,,Jej książęca wysokość księżniczka Darling Charming". * Bracia nazywają ją molem książkowym Galeria Galeria webisodów Darling_web.png Darling_web1.png Darling_web2.png Briar_Bunny_Darling.png Apple_Lizzie_Darling.png Image.jpg darling i harelow.jpg Tumblr o05dpwoMeW1suurzko1 500.jpg Dragon Games - coaches and captains.jpg ZK.png AppleRaven DG.png Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-26.jpg Dragon Games - introducing Mira.jpg Dragon Games - pouty Daring.jpg Dragon Games - go save Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Daring becoming insane.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg 12716510 922257117851683 1520190629 n.jpg Darling Charming white knight.jpg Save_me_Darling_-_darling_you_poor_thing.jpg DG TMS - Darling Daring Briar.jpg Save me Darling - Daring Darling.jpg wOa-ZziE.jpg|Darling i jej smoczyca Herowing 57888ca2ef49b3fa71edc462aebd2cb4.jpg latestyyyyy.jpg bee195d9c7e06e5afbabe93a59851015.jpg tumblr_ntulr8hTtz1tducw2o1_1280.png Rosabella justice taking.jpg 14218428 867004153430598 2123216094 n.jpg 14269657 867004160097264 387116045 n.jpg 14249184 867004180097262 558556618 n.jpg DG TMS - castleteria apple raven mira cerise darling.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg tumblr_inline_nt2g6t0Tzy1sz536h_1280.png tumblr_njdiyo2Y7X1to1qsoo1_500.png Way_Too_Wonderland_-_Darling_revealed.jpg Inne Darling.jpg Darling_Charming.jpg Darling_DG_doll.png Darling_DG_art.png 14203301_920616181403587_7668364630777705504_n.jpg|lalka z seri ..tea party.. 856cdb134a1b82dbc1497d6052c2a3fb.jpg|art Darlig z ksiazki o smoczyc igrzyskach c74a882aa000e3238e29286af447b7ed.jpg|Ksiazkowy art Darling 2436f1bacb7205e7d3f5687fd3429507.jpg|drugi art Darling z ksiazki Tumblr nrdj12YSOU1uxppkqo1 1280.jpg|Cherb Rodziny Krolewskiej Charming latest.jpg en:Darling Charming Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dragon Games